A little to the left
by TeaLogic
Summary: Someone's decided to target ShinRa. A bad move in many respects...


**L.A.C: **Whey-hey! Hi! My God, I apologize for not updating _After Work Hours _but I'll get right on it! I kinda broke my computer, then I was ill, then I had to work, then I had to fix the computer when I know jack shit about the things, then I went on holiday. I got back last night. Anywho, I just whipped this up, real random, I don't have a plotline for this, and I have no idea how this is going to work… heh.

**Legal Stuff: **_I would own Square-Enix, but ugly lookin' lawyers won't let me..._

* * *

A redhead was running, or if you want to put it, skipping down a deserted street. It was 6 minuets past three in the morning, and the only light that made the street visible to the human eye was a single street lamp, even that was flickering annoyingly. Reno didn't mind, his Mako infected eyes flicked from side to side as he kept running ridiculously. At the end of the street, he stopped outside a closed shop, with his eyes glowing, he grinned as he drew out an EMR nightstick from inside his blue jacket. With one hand, he pushed up a pair of goggles that were placed on his head further up and into place; they had fallen down a bit when he was running. He gave the odd impression of a crazy wild cat, with red hair exploding all over the place, and a long ponytail running down his back. 

Turning it on, he swung his EMR in his hand, sending sparks of electricity flying everywhere.

"Oi! Time for hide 'n' seek is over yo'! Come out and play!"

He stopped swinging the EMR and listened hard. The target had ran off when he spotted Reno, and Reno was more than happy then to let the guy have a head start, the street was a dead end anyway. Not much of an escape route.

He heard a small rustle too his left, it was down the side of the shop he stopped at. Of course, the guy Reno was after was hoping the hitch over the wall that ran behind the building and onto the next street without being seen or heard.

Too bad those opportunities never happened when Reno was on the case.

Down the side were many boxes, suddenly, taking off and running like a mad Olympic sprinter, Reno then jumped onto the boxes, bounced off of them, jumped, then rugby tackled the guy who was just about to bolt for the wall. When both of them were on the floor, Reno held the nightstick to the man's neck, sending him into shock at the fast attack by the redhead.

"Heh, found ya!" Reno joked in a silly singsong voice. "Now, be a good boy 'n' lie still while I take a call yo'"

One hand still firmly pressed on the EMR and the guy's neck he used the other to take out a small cell phone.

"Yeah, I have the guy on his ass yo'." He said into the phone "Where are we? Uh, we are… hold it a min…"

Jamming the phone into the crook of his shoulder and tilting his head to hold it into place, he yanked the guy onto his feet, EMR still at his neck, pushing him past the boxes and out onto the street. Reno slammed the guy back onto the floor and he yelled out in pain, Reno slapped him on the head. The guy was in his mid twenties, short black hair, with green eyes. He was about a head shorter than Reno and had a small tattoo of a gun on his wrist. He tried to struggle against the redhead and started to kick out, unfortunately catching Reno on the shoulder.

"Let go of me you bastard!" he shouted in a loud, weedy voice.

Reno kicked him in the back of his legs and turned the EMR up a few volts. Sparks ran up and down as he pressed the nightstick back into his neck, the dark-haired man yelled out in pain at the sudden shock of electricity running down his spine.

"Ah shut up, ya stupid prick. No, not you!" Reno added, taking the phone out of this shoulder and holding it normally again. He listened for a while, a maniacal grin on his face

"We are aaaaat…" He squinted his eyes to read a sign across the road. "Aderndale street, wherever the hell that is, come and pick us up will ya'? … Cheers Rude man"

He hung up and put the phone back into his jacket. It snorted at the sound of the man whimpering on the ground.

"Ya know, ya kinda lucky," Reno said to him, still firmly holding him down with the nightstick into his neck. He didn't want him taking off now, that wouldn't look good explaining it to the boss in the morning,

"Lucky!" The man spat back, squirming underneath Reno's hold.

"Yeah!" he replied happily, "Ya see, ya have to be brought back in alive, cause my boss will wanna interrogate ya, ask ya what the fuck ya think ya doin' sneakin' around ShinRa's shiny new weapons room"

"I won't tell you sick bastards"

"Ah, we'll see won't we? I might be the one askin' the questions… I can be very…uh… _interrogating_ yo'"

Looking very pleased at using a big word, Reno hummed a random tune to himself while he waited for the car. Unknown to him though, someone above had watched his whole performance…

* * *

"Oh-ho! Very good! Very good!" 

They were in a multi storey building on Aderndale Street directly opposite the shop. They had broken into it and took to the top floor to see a better view of the redheaded Turk successfully capture his target. It was the 14th floor and it was full of offices, it looked like the operation for a large estate agents. Large panel windows showed out the street, but were framed with dark tinted glass, perfect for watching without being watched yourself.

Two men stared out of them. Well, one did, the other stood out of window view, keeping his face well hidden and covered in the shadows, the only thing that could be seen about him was his faint outline, which showed to be very tall. The other man however, stood right in front of the window, so close in fact, that if he took another step closer, his nose would touch the glass. He was too, like the shadow, very tall, but well built, like a tank. His face was square shaped, with a beak-like nose, pointed chin, and malicious brown eyes. He was wearing a suit that would have suited a boss of a large company, fine silk with diamond cufflinks. He had a large smile on his face and he was rubbing his oversized hands together. Rocking back and forth on his heels, he faced the other man in the shadows.

"I say, that Turk does know what he's doing! That man was one of my best assassins!" He had a rather light voice, but with an edge to it, you could clearly tell he wasn't happy at the fact the redhead had taken out the dark haired man so easily.

"Name?" He gestured to the man.

"Reno" Replied a silky voice in the dark. "I do admit, he is good at what he does…"

"He's fantastic!" the large man replied. It was a bit obvious he was faking his enthusiasm now. "Too bad he's handed over to ShinRa eh?"

There was a small silence

"Who are you after?" The man in the shadows asked unexpectantly.

"My dear Sir, you know very well who I'm after… don't you?"

"You didn't answer my question" came an icy reply.

"Well, all of them, quiet a few in particular, and there's defiantly one I want rid of by myself, and this redhead here looks like good entertainment"

A silence came across them both as a car drew up next to Reno and the man below them on the street. It was black, and the door opened to reveal a tall, dark skinned bald man, his eyes hidden by large shades. Reno greeted him with a big grin and a cheery wave as he chucked the dark haired man carelessly into the back. They both got into the car and drove off.

"What's the name of the body chucker?"

"Rude… Reno's partner"

"Ah, rather odd pairing…"

"Reno chose him…"

"Well… that explains things. We can put our trap in place now can't we?"

The man in the shadows didn't reply, he merely walked out of the room, his boots echoing around the silence. This was a dangerous game he was about to play.

* * *


End file.
